Iggy's Castle
Overview Iggy's Castle is the first castle in Super Mario World. It is also the only castle that must be played in order to beat the game. Like all other castles, Yoshi may not enter. This level introduces the Climbing Nets and their respective cling-ons, and Podoboos. It is also one of the only three levels to use the Layer 3 Smash Sprite - the others being the Forest Fortress and Bowser's Castle. Level Design Being the very first castle level, the design does not do much to thwart the player from messing around. The Climbing Nets prove to be tempting to play with, and skillful players may be able to gain a few 1-Ups by bonking all the enemies on the head without touching the ground. In the second room, the screen auto-scrolls slowly while Layer 3 Smash Pillars come down to crush Mario. And like all good auto-scroll sections, it is very short, being only 4 screens long. Players tend not to have patience with auto-scrolls (especially slow ones) and so it is necessary to make the most of small space in order to keep the player from becoming bored. The battle with Iggy involves jumping on him until he slides into the lava. Upon trouncing him, the player is treated to a cutscene of Mario destroying the castle before he continues to the Donut Plains. The full text of the cutscene is as follows: Mario has defeated the demented Iggy Koopa in castle #1 and rescued Yoshi's friend who is still trapped in an egg. Together, they now travel to Donut Land. "Donut Land" is a mistake - it should read "Donut Plains". Special Information The cutscene is part of the Boss Sequence texts on the Overworld Editor. This message can be edited just like all the other messages. It is also possible to repoint the Boss Sequence Text to a different level, should you choose not to use Level 101 for this purpose. Simply change Boss Sequence Text #1 in the Overworld Editor. Should you wish to use the Layer 3 Smash option, you should also include the following: Layer 3 Low Tide Only. This just makes the Layer 3 Smash Sprite work. You should also include some sort of auto-scroll, preferably slow auto-scroll. It is not necessary, but the smashing pillars are very easy to dodge if the level is not on auto-scroll and would otherwise be movable mid-smash with screen scrolling. As far as hacking the boss room, you are generally better off either leaving the room as-is or working with a completely custom boss. The way boss rooms are stored in the game, and rendered in Lunar Magic, makes them difficult to edit. This by no means bars anyone from editing the bosses, but it serves as a dire warning to those who just want to edit them slightly - it may be more work than it is worth. The only boss rooms which can be easily edited are those for Lemmy Koopa and Wendy O. Koopa because they use the normal level modes and objects. Notable Objects * Sprite Command 89: Layer 3 Smash Sprite Generator Message Boxes # Press Up on the Control Pad while jumping and you can cling to the fence. To go in the door at the end of this area, use Up also. # One of Yoshi's friends is trapped in the castle by Iggy Koopa. To defeat him, push him into the lava pool. Hacking Information * Level 101 * GFX Files Used: ** FG/BG GFX 01 (Castle 1) *** FG1: 14 *** FG2: 17 *** FG3: 18 *** BG1: 1B ** Sprite GFX 01 (Castle) *** SP1: 00 *** SP2: 01 *** SP3: 12 *** SP4: 03 * Level Mode 00, Horizontal Level * No Vertical Scroll * Music 08 'Castle' * Time limit 300 * 8 Screens long * No Layer 3 * Palette ** Back Area Color 3 ** FG Palette 3 ** BG Palette 3 ** Sprite Palette 1 * Layer 2 (BG) scrolling rate ** H-Scroll: Variable, V-Scroll: Constant